Drew's Birthday
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: It's Drew's and his sisters birthday and all the gym leaders of Kanto and Hoenn are invited. so obviously may is invited but what will she get him? contestshipping
1. Drew's Birthday

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH. This is my very first story at all on fan fiction so please enjoy. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON BUT I DO OWN ALICE AND SAM.**

Drew sighed. It was Mach 10th. His Birthday. Of course his parents had to throw him an extravagant birthday party. He guessed it was to celebrate the fact that he had come in the top 8 in the Kanto Grand Festival. Anyway, he knew who his parents were inviting all the gym leaders of Kanto and Hoenn and their families. About a week after his birthday he would leave travelling to Johto to compete in the contests there.

"Drew come on. Cheer up it's our birthday." his younger by two minutes sister, Alice, said brightly, poking her head around his door holding her happiny in her arms. Her long jet black hair put up in a ponytail.

"I would be cheerful if our parents weren't throwing this stupid party" he replied coolly. "Anyway why aren't you training your pokemon." With that Alice came into his room and sat next to him on his bed.

"Because dear brother, I have been trying to find larvitar all morning and your room is the only room I have not checked." Suddenly something squirmed under a pile of Drew's clothing and larvitar's head popped out.

"You should take better care of your pokemon" Drew scoffed

"Hey!…..Let's go for a walk"And after saying that Alice grabbed drew's hand returned her pokemon and dragged drew out the room in less than ten seconds.

MEANWHILE

May giggled as skitty finally fell over after chasing her tail for half an hour. It was March 10th and right now May and her family along with all of the Hoenn gym leaders and their families. It paid to be a gym leaders daughter except for the obvious fact that people expected her to take over petalburg gym when her dad retired but that was a while yet and the fact that she was a coordinator.

"May remember who lives in LaRousse City?" Max her younger brother asked. Pushing his glasses up his nose as he walked towards her his ralts following him.

"Who?" May asked. Max sweat dropped. _How can she forget where HE lives_he thought.

"Drew, you know the guy you like, who gives you roses, insults you, annoys you ,owns a roselia, masquerain, flygon, absol and a butterfree. Has green eyes and green hair though according to you magnificent green eyes and fa-" Max said before being interrupted by a very angry May.

"Listen here Maxie I do not and I repeat not love Drew."

"I never said that you **loved **him I only said that you liked him." May letting the temper get the better of her went for Max, soon Max was running for his life being chased by a very mad May.

" _We have now arrived at LaRousse City please collect your luggage and leave" _Max rushed off the boat with May still pursuing him. Of course May, oblivious to her surroundings went crashing straight into a green hair and green eyed boy sending straight onto the ground with her on top of him.

"Jeez, May I didn't know you were that clumsy." Drew said. May was about to reply when Alice cut into the conversation.

"Oh so you're May. You know Drew talks about you all the t-"Alice said her green eyes gleaming with secrets before having drew's hand clamped over her mouth. He had a good grip on her mouth until she kicked behind her hitting him in the shins.

May gazed shocked a the girl. She looked at least 12 or 13, had jet black hair that just reached her shoulders, emerald green eyes. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a black knee length skirt along with purple ankle high boots. She was holding a larvitar in her arms.

"Who are you?" May asked, pointing at her.

"I'm Ali-" Alice said before being interrupted by Drew.

"Jeez May it's very rude to point."

"Shut up Drew or trust me I will make you."

"How?"

"Being a daughter of a gym leader, I have been taught how to fight in case of any kidnappers." Drew stood there shocked . She and her brother were children of a gym leader. Of course how could he forget? The Day before entering the Rubello Town him getting swamped by those M.F.P until one of them spotted May and Max.

"I'm Alice. Younger sister of Drew. To be more exact his younger twin sister. Now which gym leader is your parent?"

"Norman." May and Max replied at the exact same time.

"Cool anyway we better go fan girls have been chasing Drew all day and I'm supposed to distract him while our parents decorate our 'house' for our birthday."

"It's your birthday." May asked surprised.

"Yep and we better go before the fan girls catch onto our scent."

"Bye" Max said while May was deep in thought walking to their hotel. _It's their birthday if I knew I wouldn't have given Drew money. I wonder what I should get Drew I'll just give Alice the 400 poke dollars but what should I get Drew. I don't have any money apart from that money for Alice now. Hang on a minute. _May thought pulling out a shoebox full of pictures of her friends including Drew.

"Mum can I borrow some money" May asked Caroline. Caroline looked up from her book and smiled.

"Sure."

"Thanks." May replied and with that she rushed off to the closest card shop she could find and bought purple wrapping paper along with something else.

LATER WITH DREW AND ALICE JUST GETTING READY FOR THE PARTY

"So Drew are you ever going to tell May how you feel about her?" Alice asked curling her hair while Drew browsed about her room looking at her CD's

"Who's Blue October?" Drew asked avoiding the question

"They're a band I like (A.N dedicated to my friend) but stop avoiding the question Drew. It's a simple yes or no question."

"Fine then. I don't know. I know I like her but I don't think she would ever like me back." Drew said slumping onto her bed and closing his eyes.

"I've got an idea."

"What?" Drew asked slightly scared. Her plans mostly involved him getting hurt physically. Like the time he was trying to capture a pinsir for her and got chased by many beedrill. She never did catch that pinsir.

"Right this is what we'll do. You ask May to dance and if she says yes I will be dancing with Sam( A.N her best friend who sometimes helps her with her evil plots.) and we will bump into you accidentally then you and May's lips collide. It's my best plane ever." Alice said then started evil laughing until she started coughing .

"ALICE. THAT IS A PLAN FOR ME AND MAY TO KISS NOT A PLAN TO GET ME AND HER TOGETHER." Drew shouted at his in-a-middle-of-a-coughing-fit sister. Drew then said "I'm going to the party now." and with that he walked out her room headed towards the stairs.

"DREW. WAIT FOR ME!" Alice said rushing out the room in a pink knee length dress with black high heels.

MEANWHILE WITH MAY.

"Boy this house is huge." May said to no-one in particular. Her brown hair pulled up into a bun and wearing a knee-length red dress with white flats.

"May!" said someone.

"Oh hi Misty. What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you know all the Kanto gym leaders were invited." Misty replied wearing a yellow knee-length dress with white flats as well.

"Where are your sisters"

"They are on another world cruise."

"EVERYONE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE." The room silenced and everyone looked at the green haired woman. "Please sing happy Birthday to the birthday boy and girl. Drew and Alice Hayden." Everyone started singing and after everyone stopped singing everyone went and did their own thing.

"Alice?"

"Yeah May?"

"Happy Birthday." May said holding out 400 poke dollars. "I didn't know what to get you since I don't really know you that well so I gave you money instead." Alice took the money

"Thanks May."

"Um… Where's Drew."

"I think he's out on the balcony alone. You know how he doesn't really like parties."

"Thanks." May replied and went off towards the balcony. while Alice went and asked Sam to dance with her.

WITH DREW

Drew gazed out off the balcony. The view was amazing at night everything was so peaceful and calm.

"Hey Drew." Drew turned round and saw May looking curiously at him.

"What?" Drew asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you're out here when your parents are throwing a party for you and your sister inside."

"I guess I just don't like parties."

"Oh." They stood there in silence.

"Here's your present Drew." May said taking out the purple box shaped present and placed in into his hands. He opened it and saw it was…

"A photo album."

"Yeah. It's got pictures of all our memories together so far." May said looking away from Drew's face. Drew opened the book and saw pictures from when they first met, contests, that grand festival and when they last met.

"It's…nice." Drew said unwilling to say that it was the best gift he ever had. Sure his parents were rich and he got gifts a kid could ask for but he never had been given a homemade gift. You know a gift that came from the heart and actually meant something.

"I didn't know what to get you since I figured that your parents are so rich they could buy you anything in the world and 1-" May rambled on before Drew put his finger over her mouth. They smiled and leaned in until they kissed.

MEANWHILE

Alice and Sam had stopped dancing and were watching Drew and May kiss. Sam had a camera in his hand taking pictures while Alice held a video camera on record. They had smiles on their face until May and Drew broke apart and looked over at Sam and Alice noticing the cameras in their hands. Sam and Alice looked at each other for two seconds then looked back at May and Drew only to find that May and Drew were only a foot away and advancing with very evil smirks on their faces. It was then Sam and Alice noticed what May had in her hand. A mallet.

"You would hit us with that would you? Drew?" Alice said scared for her life.

"Oh yes." Alice and Sam ran for it with May and Drew closely behind.

**Like the story. I did. But then again it's my story. So if you liked it review but no flames. Constructive Criticism wanted.**


	2. Deleted scenes

Me: Hello (Get's no reply) why is it suspiciously quiet?

Alice: Heya!!

Me: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Alice: sweat drops

Me: where were you?

Alice: Annoying Drew

Me: oh why didn't you invite me? now introduce this chapter

Alice: Fine. Twilightandpokemonqueen does not own pokemon but she does own me and Sam

Me: Now this is the deleted scenes of Drew's birthday. These are scene's I could not fit into the story

**1st scene Description of Sam that I deleted (during the ball before the balcony scene)**

Alice looked at Sam slightly disappointed that she could not find May and Drew to put her plan in action. Sam was gazing over at the table with all the food on it. Alice rolled her eyes._ figures all he has on his mind is food instead of looking for May and Drew. _Alice thought while looking at Sam, his hazel eyes gleaming while his usually light brown, curly hair (A.N Not an afro) has straight and gelled back. What he was wearing was completely different from his travelling outfit. He was wearing a white tuxedo with matching white trousers with a black tie and black shoes instead of his black t-shirt and ¾ length jean trousers with black and blue trainers.

_He actually does look quite cute with his hair different. Wait. NO I CAN'T LIKE HIM. He's been my friend for years I can't ruin that just over some silly crush that I've had for a year. I still can't believe that he hasn't figured out I like him yet. He's usually the smart one out of us two. Well the one with the most common sense anyway. We've been travelling together for almost three years through Kanto and Hoenn beating gym leaders for badges. _Alice sighed and burrowed her head into Sam's shoulder trying to clear her head of these thoughts. Luckily (or unluckily for Alice) she didn't notice Sam's cheeks go slightly pink.

* * *

**2nd Scene Shopping for dresses ( after May buys Drew his present)**

May exited the store with Drew's gift in her hand. She rushed back to her hotel room and was relieved when her family wasn't there as they had gone for a walk in the park. She threw her stuff onto her bed and started to put together Drew's present.

LATER….

"Finished." May beamed as she wrapped Drew's present in purple wrapping paper. She looked at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. Only 5 hours 'till the party. She was ready she had the gifts, knew what make-up, the dress…

"Oh no! I forgot to buy a dress." May said to herself while running out the hotel.

"Hey May. What's wrong?" Alice called out concerned at the speed May was running at. May halted to a stop.

"Alice! Is there a mall in LaRousse?"

"yeah. Why?"

"Because I forgot to buy a dress for your party!"

"Sure come on. I know the best place to buy dresses. They do everything and I mean everything. Mini dresses. ball gowns. All that stuff."

TWO HOURS LATER

May and Alice exited the building with may carrying a small white bag with her dress inside. She had been forced to try on almost everything in that store until they found the dress which Alice bought for her. She tried on a hot pink mini dress which Alice liked but she hated. A white dress with a red rose printed down the middle, that ended just above May's ankle that she liked but Alice hated. A navy floor length ball gown that they both hated. Alice hated it because she thought the colour didn't suit May. May just hated it because she kept tripping over it because the dress was so long. After finding the perfect dress for may, Alice insisted for paying for it, which May refused, until Alice pointed out that May had no money.

"See you at the party May."

"Thanks Alice bye."

* * *

**3rd scene and last scene I didn't include- Alice and Sam after ending**

Alice panted. Her and Sam had been running from May and Drew for at least an hour. But now they were hiding in her room. She picked up an old magazine while Sam was looking up at her gym badges.

"Remember when we won against Tate and Liza?" Sam asked. Alice looked up from her magazine.

"Of course I do. Your blazeiken dodged lunatone's ice beam and almost froze me.."

"Hey! I pushed you out the way. And we still won didn't we?"

"Yeah I guess" Alice sighed and went back to reading her magazine. Wondering about what Juan said to them about being in love with each other. Of course they denied that straight away.

"Remember when Juan thought we where a couple?" Alice asked wondering what his reaction could be.

"Um… yeah" Sam replied blushing at that memory.

"Of course I would never go out if you. You're too messy how can I go out with someone who's a slob." Alice said not wanting Sam to think that she liked the idea of them two being a couple. Sam was hurt at that comment. He liked the idea of them two being a couple for at least two years now.

" Well why would I want to go out with someone who gloats whenever she beats me in a battle?" Sam asked

"Hey!"

"what? You hurt my feelings. It's only fair I get to hutrs your's in return."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is NOT."

"Is TOO." only then did they notice how close their faces were. Hazel met emerald. They both lent forward and kissed for two seconds before pulling apart as fast as lightning.

"That never happened and we will never talk about it."

"Agreed." they both went out the room with very red faces, forgetting that May and Drew were srill looking for them

"Ohh Allliiccceee. Saaammmm." Alice and Sam turned round and saw May and Drew now both holding a Mallet

"Uh oh." Alice and Sam gulped and ran.

**So that's the deleted scenes. .REVIEW**


End file.
